Deanster
In 1980, October 12 was the birth of an unknown face, from Middle to High School the boy by the name of Benjamin never really had a special talent. He was always the sideline kid, watching others do something he always wanted to try. In his senior career at his highschool he joined wrestling and found out where he fit in the most, but he was still known as the unknown face. By the time 2006 rolled around this nobody became somebody, in a federation that was also new to the world, also seen as an unknown face with populair wrestlers. Deanster started at TEWF and considering that it could be fun, what he got was a leason that was changing: Rivalrys, friends, enemies, and a title, thus driving him to a limit to find out what he does best: Pleasing the fans of an federation In the E-fed district, the only place he's stared was in TEWF. Holding one title, joined a team, and formed allies with the few who went against his enemies. This is how history made him into the self-proclaimed Underdog, then turning him into the Show. With new E-feds now in his mind, the power of improving is just around the corner. =Rivalries- ECFW= Slade Craven Apon entering the new federation, The Show had an incounter with the Main Man. Only words were sent across to each side, but in the next week after Deanster won via disqualifacation vs Tiny Tim, Slade had once again shown his face laughing at the beating the rookie had received. This time not only words were thrown, but a few fists from each side. Afterwards on ECFW's TNT, the owner Nick made the match for Extreme Pain. "The Main Man" Slade Craven vs "The Show" Deanster. Slade ended up winning hitting his finisher after countering the DS Bomb. "The Main Man" is now looking at the ECFW champion Lonewolf to get the title next. The Montego Policy After losing a chance to hold the REBEL Heavyweight title the Show went in to face the Monster Montego, leader of the Montego Policy. In order for the Monster to get a rematch for the Intercontinental championship he had to earn the shot by facing the new guy. In a powerhouse war Montego was dominating but things changed after attempting a powerbomb, the Show diqualified himeself by delivering a low blow to his opponent, then after getting more raged the rookie pulled a chair in and showed the Monster that ending this career was going to be harder then he thought. September 4 was the epic spark against the Show against The Montego Policy (Montego, Mike Angel, and Shawn Turner) During the match, involving tag team champs and partners, the Coca Cola Boys, an out all fight The Coaca Cola Boys were doing most of the fighting, but soon after Montego was tagged in the Show got involved. In a finishing blow of the DS Slam to Turner the streak turned around for him. Montego had another idea of giving a boot to the face. A week later another member of the Policy got involved with the feud, Tiny Tim. The rookie already had an encounter on the first time he showed up in ECFW and won via DQ. The tides have changed in that match when Monetgo and the rest of his stable came down to make a cheating effort for Tim to win. But soon Donny Downfall and Steeve Sinister came down to aid the young rookie and led the Show to return the favor Montego Terror came to the Policy after Revolution, as "The Monster" disbanded the stable by booting everyone in the face. Now his sights are on the Intercontintental championship, held by the Heavyweight Champion, Lonewolf, who won it at Revolution in a winner takes all match. General Manager Pat made a four-way match for this weeks Terror, The champion takes on Slade Craven, Montego, and the rookie in a match to decide the Intercontinental Champion. When it came to the match the rookie was being tossed around, the Wolfs Wrath locked in one time (Lonewolfs Finisher) Montego was tossing him around a few times but it took a low blow and sheer stupidity, in the eyes of few. The Monster was set up and the Show made a leap of faith knocking himself and Montego out of the title shot with an Flying Elbow hitting. Lonewolf retained the Intercontinental Championship getting Slade with the Wolfs Wrath locked in. The second week of October The Show faced off against another new face, but highly experinced, Dean Remi. During the match the two were going at it get one another blow for blow. That all changed when Montego decided to show up and ruin the match by hitting a huge Powerbomb to the spine of the rookie. The 10 count was made and sent Remi to a three and zero record. The next week lead to an intergender tag team match. "The Show" put all his attention towards taking the monster down while Tituim Tyler took out her opponent. By the end of that match Montego still wanted to take Deanster out but it turned by three chair shots, the last one after jumping off the announce table. That lead a full swing into Death Wish were the Last Man Standing match took place. Throughout the whole match Montego would knock Deanster down over and over, but "The Show" wouldn't quit. If anything he would be the one to change the outcome of the match. A leap of faith lead both himself and "The Monster" to drop down 20 ft to the ground. Both had to stay out of the Terror after due to injuries. But in that Terror it was announced that there would be a Break Point match. Annihalation was a blow that would come back to haunt the I.C. champion. The Break Point match was more of a side of dominance for "The Monster" as he tore up the competition flat. Both were injured but still fighting to win the match. In a powerful blow Montego was crowned the new I.C. Champion. =Titles Held: TEWF= 1x Prime Time Champion. Was Defeated by X-Ecutioner in a Buried Alive match, where the loser gets buried then burned. 1x North American Champion. Deafeated John Starr in a Street fight at September to Remember. =Titles Held: ECFW= 2x Intercontinental Championship. Deafeated Slade Craven New Year's Day in a ladder match. Lost to Ace King in a six man tag, winner takes the title. =Tag Team and Team ups- ECFW= The Coca Cola Boys The former tag team champions are known for chasing after Divas and getting names mixed up. But they also were a tough team to beat. On the first team up ever the rookie wanted no part to take on the other Policy members. As the match continued "The Show" was in and out. When Montego came in the rookie turned on the lights and came to a dead end getting the beating of a life time. He ended up surviving and making a hard hitting DS Slam to Shawn Turner and taking the win. Chaos of Execution An old tag team came together again right as the rivalry between the rookie and the Montego Policy took a turn for the worst. When "The Show" had a chance to get revenge on Tiny Tim from his debut in ECFW, Deanster took the power he had and put it to good use, but when the ref was down the signal to send out the Policy came and the rookie took a beating for his life. Donny Downfall and Steeve Sinister came into the picture the ball game had changed. At Revolution unfortunately they never stood a chance getting flattened, rolled up and put to the side. The Chaos of Execution blamed the rookie for the lose and Donny went in to take "The Show" to the next level of learning: Respect. Although Deanster didn't win the match, he won something far more valuable, the respect and friendship of Donny and Steeve. Tatium Tyler *No information due to match today* Brianna Hilton =Carla Jenn= The manager from Deanster's "past" wrestling in a previous fed (No real one, just something me and Blood came up with off the top of our heads.) Who was the manager of the tag team including Deanster and the Blood Knight (BB when he was a babyface.) When the team broke up she was without a job, recently she's come back to give "ring advice" to the Show. Soon she plans to show up in ECFW to give more ring advice to The Show. =Moves and Finishers= Moves used most often: German Suplex Figure 4 lock DDT Suplex Bear Hug Piledriver Closeline Dropkick Rolling Thunder Mule Kick Chokeslam Finishers: DS Bomb- Batista Bomb Deanster Slam(Now known as the DS Slam)- Throws opponent to the ropes grabs them and does a 360 degree Sidewalk Slam =Theme Songs= Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva =TEWF News= The federation is dead. =Moving on to new Feds= As much as the Underdog, now known as The Show, has loved being a TEWF wrestler he's been looking for a new place to gain new skills and strategies, along the way he went to the Experts and found the Hard hitting ECFW, right now he hopes he can be accepted. For Deanster he thanks TEWF for the start off and plans on staying. =Character pics for E-feds= Brian Kendrick